A device for automatically controlling the open-close of a slide door of a vehicle has been known, which moves or open and close the slide door so supported as to slide on a side face of the vehicle along its front and back direction by means of motor and the like. According to the device mentioned above, a user intentionally operates an operation means installed near a door lever and a driver's seat to start the drive source, so that the slide door opens and closes through driving force of the drive source.
Also, there is a trigger means in place of the operation means, which trigger means detects that the slide door moves for a predetermined distance by a hand, starts the drive source at a chance of a movement, and exchanges the manual force to a driving force of the drive source in order to automatically open and close the slide door.
However, according to the conventional device described above, a heavy weight of such slide door and resultantly a load used-to drive the heavy slide door is apt to be effected by its position and direction of open and close. In particular, when the vehicle considerably slants in its front and back direction along the moving track of the slide door, it is necessary to use a very large hosting force of weight of the slide door and a minus load necessary to break such hoisting force, so it has been difficult to design the automatic open-close control device in sufficiently consideration of a safety means for such dangerous situation.
That is, if a load of the slide door is large and a change range of the load is wide, it is necessary to quickly handle such wide range of load change of an output power of a drive means with a sufficient allowance. However, such door drive means has small sensibility for small change of load, so it has been difficult to control a large output power in consideration of safety and preventing a pinch in the slide door.
In particular, when the start time of power drive for slide door is adapted to be automatically determined, it is necessary to have a safety counter measure in consideration of all and any situations of the vehicles, such as a door open and close direction and an open and close position, and a vehicle posture when the slide door opens and closes.
For example, when a chance of exchanging a manual force to an electric power is determined by a door traveled distance, it is very difficult to firmly recognize that manual force moves the slide door. For example, when a slide door slowly moves after the vehicle stops or stands on a moderate slope and the door opens, a drive system for the door automaticlly changes to an automatic drive one. Consequently, if you don't want to use an auto drive, automatic driving force is effected. Such posture of the door widen the door load change width or range or door load itself becomes large, so that it becomes difficult to change a firm manual force for the door to an automatic force.
Specially, because that a door traveling direction is of a straight and along the front and back direction of the vehicle, a door weight effects largely to a control of the moving door when a vehicle stands on a slope and the door opens and closes. Consequently, it is very important to know, before opening and closing the door, the posture of the parking vehicle, that is, a slant degree of the slope, if any, on which the vehicle parks.
This invention intends to solve such problem of the prior art. A purpose of this invention is to make a control of flexibility and safety of an antinomy possible. Another purpose of this invention is to provide a device for automatically controlling the open-close of the slide door for the vehicle adapted to effectively carry out a change of drive system from a manual one to an automatic one, correctly changes control conditions and control valus according to the position of the slide door, controls it safely and rapidly, and instantly discriminates an existence of slide door pinch.